Mort Unbound/Quotes
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Skipper: Kowalski, just what are we looking at here? Kowalski: Isn't it obvious? Private: Looks like a regular old fish to me. Kowalski: That's because it is. Skipper: Fantastic. Thanks for clearing that up, Kowalski.except Kowalski begin to leave Kowalski: No, wait! It's a regular fish now, but when I zap it with my super ray, it will be a super fish. When we eat the super fish, we will get stronger bones, denser muscle mass, and best of all, remarkably shiny feathers. Skipper: Aces, Kowalski! And here I thought you've finally cracked. Skipper: Rico Keep an eye on him. I think he's finally cracked. ---- Skipper: Tell me you've got that antidote figured out, Kowalski. Kowalski: I... got nothing. No matter what I do, I can't get the formula to achieve low energy orbitals. Private: antidote Hmm, tart. Have you tried adding little sugar. Kowalski: Private, please. This is an intricate problem that requires... Sugar! Of course! The mono-saccharides will stabilizer the entire solution! Skipper: Good work, Private. Private: Thanks. I thought it needed the mono-stereo... thing. ---- Skipper: What you lemurs do with your feet is your own business, Mort. But when you terrorize the entire zoo, it becomes ours. Private: Um, Skipper, seeing as we turned Mort into the threat, isn't it already our problem? Skipper: Not now, Private. ---- Skipper: Kowalski, options. Kowalski: Only one, Skipper. Close your eyes so you don't see it coming. ---- away fruit Julien: Boring. Don't like. Don't want. Don't care. Used to like, not anymore. Pass. Wait! Was that a mango. So sweet and tangy and juicy and sweet. Did I say sweet twice? Doesn't matter. A mango can be sweety sweet. (gasps) And now it's gone FOREVER!! ---- Bada: Yo, Bing. Bing: Yeah, Bada? Bada: We got us a treaspasser. Bing: No, we got us a thief. You know what we do to thieves around here? Mort: Kissies and huggies? Bada: Nope. Thieves get bounced. Mort out of habitat ---- Julien: ...And that is when I decided to dedicate my life to the most importantest thing in all of the life, me. Are you getting all this, Maurice? Maurice: a picture of Julien with steam coming out of his ears Huh? Oh, yeah. I got it. I got it all. Julien: Okay. Chapter two... ---- Mort: I'm normal me again... And I like me! Julien: Yes, and I hope you learned a lesson of value. Being a bully is no good. Maurice: Wait a minute! You used Mort to bully everyone else! Julien: Maurice, we don't play the blame game here. giant Private turns to Julien Private: Ahem! Julien: All of the blame is mine! Just don't sit upon me! ---- Joey: Why do you lot want my hay? You blokes don't even eat the stuff. Julien: No, but there's something else I like to do with it. macramé Julien out of a blade of hay Julien: Make macra-mes. Nice, huh? Joey: Touch me hay again, and I'll snap you like a pencil! Julien: Oh really? Listen, if there is to be any snapping, it will be you who is the broken pencil, my friend. ---- Julien: That was a great idea I just had. I must compliment my brain. Good idea, brain. Thanks, I think it was nice that you had an idea that you didn't pull out of your booty. Hey, do not speak ill of the booty! Oh, booty, booty, booty! Shut up about the booty! You shut up about the shutting up! Fine, then I am not talking to you! And I am not talking to you! Stupid brain. ---- Mort: Can Mort have banana? Julien: Mort, you silly-billy, of course you CAN'T have a banana. This is the royal loot. shake his tail to Mort's face, Mort falls Mort: But, But, But... I WANT BANANA!! jumps and lands, shocking both King Julien and Maurice Mort: Gimme Banana! Julien: Maurice, do something! Maurice: Like give him a banana? Julien: Don't be ridiculous, Maurice. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Quotes